Una vida diferente
by Briel Black
Summary: Enfrentarse a los problemas de una persona 'normal' no es tan sencillo como parece, los inconvenientes resultan ser más de los que creíste.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Parejas principales: **Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga / Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno / Shikara Nara / Temari Sabaku no / Neji Hyuuga & Tenten / Kiba Inuzuka & Ino Yamanaka.

**Capítulo I**

-Vamos, llegas tarde-

-si mamá ya no tardo-dije

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy una chica normal y corriente, voy a la escuela, peleo con mi familia, tengo sueños para el futuro, según mis amigos soy extrovertida, linda e inteligente.

-!que te apures¡-

-si, que ya voy-

Bueno esto suele suceder cada mañana.

-listo, ya me voy-

-no desayunas?-

-no tengo hambre nos vemos-

-Pero…..-mi madre no pudo terminar por que cerré la puerta y Salí corriendo, los siento pero no es bueno el contacto visual.

Llegando a la escuela:

-Por que as llegado tan tarde, Sakura- me dijo mi amiga ojiblanco.

-gomen, no sonó mi despertador y me quede dormida- una excusa para cubrir el echo de que rompí el despertador junto con el buro, de un puñetazo por que no quería levantarme pero debo mantener mi imagen.

-pues mas te vale que no lleguemos tarde a la clase de música por tu culpa por que si no ….-dijo la chica con ojos color chocolate, pero se detuvo, y cambio la expresión de su cara.

-esto, tenten, sino que?- conteste sorprendida por la forma en que se había detenido.

-¿otra ves esta viendo como boba a neji?-pregunto una rubia de coleta alta

-¿QUE? ¿YO? ¿CUANDO? ¿QUIEN?-la castaña salió de sus pensamientos cuando el chico noto que ella lo estaba mirando perturbadoramente

-que estabas tan metida pensando en neji-kun que no terminaste lo que querías decirme-mencione

-a, eso-

-VEN, acaba de admitir que si miraba a neji-hablo la chica de cuatro coletas.

-N-NO, Yo nunca admití nada – dijo, algo sonrojada tenten

-si claro lo que digas-dijo la rubia con sarcasmo.

-y mira quien lo dice, la chica que babea cuando ve a kiba-kun-dije con un tono algo burlón a fin de que se enojara.

-CALLATE SAKURA!-dijo ino algo enojada y ruborizada

-bueno, bueno, entremos a clase o asuma-sensei se enfadara- dijo la ojiblanco intentando que no diéramos un espectáculo, pero pensándolo bien que bueno que lo hizo o sino me hubieran comenzado a molestar con la forma en que me le quedo mirando a sasuke.

-Hinata tiene razón, entremos-dije.

-que mal, no pude dar mi discurso de la forma en la que esta frentona actúa cerca de sasuke-kun-dijo ino.

-cállate cerdita¡-mencioné intentando ocultar mi sonrojo.

-bueno vámonos-dijo Tenten—o sino comencemos a molestarnos todas mutuamente, y hasta nos burlaremos de hinata con Naruto a pesar de que no ha dicho nada-

-TENTEN!-dijo la peli azul algo roja.

-ops!, creo que sin darme cuenta ya lo hice-dijo la castaña.

**Continuará…**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia data del mes de Julio del año 2009, fue concluida en noviembre del mismo año. Carece de tildes y narración detallada en todos los capítulos, además de estética, en la mayoría y se usa el guión normal en casi todos en lugar del guión largo. Los primeros dos capítulos están narrados en primera persona por Sakura y los demás son narrados en tercera persona. Y otra cosa… Los capítulos son excesivamente cortos. Pero al ya estar finalizado los subo todos de una sola vez.

No tiene modificaciones desde aquél momento, ni las tendrá.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo II**

-entremos y déjense de payasadas-dijo la sabaku no empujándonos a todas a la sala de música.

-si, entremos antes de hacer enojar a temari-dijo de mala gana la yamanaka.

-no, entren porque ya me hicieron enojar-contesto temari.

-Por que llegaron tarde?- dijo el sensei

-gomen-dijimos todas al unisonó.

-bueno siéntense para que pueda comenzar la clase-ordeno asuma-sensei

-HAI!-respondimos y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos lugares

En eso sonó un teléfono celular.

Era el celular del profesor asuma, que al ver la pantalla se sonrojo un poco y salió del salón.

-¿quien lo habrá llamado?-dijo hinata con inocencia

-vamos hinata, todos aquí sabemos que era kurenai-sensei es obvio el por que se sonrojo-dijo el chico perro.

-si hinata no actúes como si no lo supieras-dijo tenten, esto hizo que hinata se sonrojara.

-vamos, vamos, no molesten a hinata, que no ven que la hacen sentir mal-dijo cierto rubio yendo a abrazar a hinata, lo que provoco que esta se sonrojara aun mas.

-naruto-dobe no salgas con esas estupideces-dijo el peli azabache con un tono frio muy normal en el.

-g-gracias por apoyarme naruto-kun..., y… no creo que…el… diga estupideces…, sasuke-kun-dijo la peliblanca jugando con sus dedos.-

-Hinata, al menos tu reconoces lo inteligente que soy-dijo el oji azul.

-aver ya todos dejen de hablar y digan por que llegaron tarde-dijo el chico portador del byakugan de un modo que izo que tenten se sonrrojara

-bueno pues lo que paso fue que sakura se retraso y a causa de eso todas comenzamos a discutir y sin darnos cuenta el tiempo se fue-dijo ino.

-o, cierto se me olvidaba, el sábado será mi cumpleaños y quiero que vallan a mi casa en la noche, no podrán ir muchos, por que mis papas no estarán y solo me dejaron invitar a pocas personas así que solo irán ustedes nueve(naruto, hinata, sakura, sasuke, kiba, ino, tenten, neji y shikamaru), y yo, ¿irán?- dijo temari.

-Claro pediré permiso y si no me dejan me fugare-dijo naruto-tu también vienes no hinata-

-A- si Naruto-kun-dijo la ojiblanca.

-yo voy-dijimos al mismo tiempo ino, tenten, kiba y yo

-Hmp-fue la respuesta de sasuke. Todos sus amigos sabían que ese ´´Hmp´´ significaba si, no, tal vez, aver, según su exprecion, y por su mirada eso significo un si.

-Ya veré-dijo neji

-¿Tu vendrás shikamaru?-pregunto la rubia de cuatro coletas, sin darse cuenta de que este dormía como un bebe, cuando noto que el chico cabeza de piña estaba roncando le dio un golpe en la cabeza que le dejo un tremendo chipote.

-valla que eres problemática ¿Por qué me golpeas?-despertó el chico al sentir el golpe.

-idiota, te dormiste cuando anunciaba algo muy importante-menciono temari casi gratando.

-problemática, y que era lo que anunciabas-

-que si vendrás a mi casa el sábado en la noche-dijo la sabaku no

-¿COMO PARA QUE?-dijo exaltado shikamaru.

-N-NO, no pienses mal-dijo temari ruborizada

-lo que pasa es que es su cumpleaños y quiere que vallamos a su casa-intervino tenten.

-que problemático, pero iré-dijo el nara.

-bueno, he vuelto, ¿en que estábamos?-dijo el sensei.

-En que hablaba con kurenai-sensei-dijo ino haciendo que el profesor se sonrojara.

-te castigare-advirtió el profesor.

-Hai-contesto la ojiazul.

-¿Continuamos la clase?-dijo asuma.

-pero ni la ha empezado-dijo alguien del salón, no tiene mucha importancia el quien aya sido.

-bueno, empecemos la clase- dijo el profesor Asuma, y así transcurrió el día entero.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo III**

P.O.V. Sakura

Por fin había llegado el sábado, teníamos que estar en la casa de temari a las 6:00pm por lo que a las 3 comencé a arreglarme, llevaba puesto un jean hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, una playera son tirantes color rosa, uno zapatos negros y un suéter corto, del mismo color de los zapatos, Salí de mi casa a las 5:50 ya que la casa de temari estaba un poco lejos, supuse que era tarde, camine por 20 minutos pero no había llegado aun, así que decidí tomar un taxi, no fue mucho tiempo del camino por que ya había avanzado un buen tramo con mis propios pies, pero de todos modos llegue tarde, 6:17, no me había retrasado tanto, como para que los demás se enojaran con migo, bueno, total, haber que pasa, toque la puerta, y como era de esperarse, abrió temari.

Fin P.O.V. sakura

-pasa sakura, eres casi la ultima en llegar-dijo temari.

-¿casi la ultima? ¿Quien no ha llegado?-pregunto la pelirrosa mientras entraba a la casa.

-pues… naruto y hinata aun no llegan-dijo la rubia de una coleta.

-y neji tampoco ha llegado-dijo teten un poco preocupada.

-no se preocupen, no creo que tarden-menciono la Haruno.

Mientras tanto.

-¡corre hinata que ya vamos tarde¡-grito naruto.

-na…naruto-kun, ya no…puedo…mas, ya…me…canse…, ya no…puedo correr-dijo hinata

Naruto se regreso ya que había dejado a la ojiblanco atrás –vamos hinata, sube a mi espalda, yo te llevo, esto hizo que la peli azul se pusiera roja y se desmallara al instante.

-Hinata, Hinata, despierta-gritaba el ojiazul desesperado.-no hay de otra, tendré que llevármela-el rubio subió a hinata a su espalda y se echo a correr, mientras naruto corría, no se dio cuenta de que hinata ya había despertado y cuando se dio cuenta de que iba en la espalda de naruto se volvió a desmallar, cuando estaban a una calle de llegar hinata despertó.

-Na…naruto-kun-dijo la peliazul.

.!Hinata despertaste ¡no te preocupes ya casi llegamos- dijo el rubio aun sin dejar de dejar de correr.

Cuando llegaron abrió ino que se sorprendió al ver que hinata iba en la espalda de naruto.

-¡al fin, llegamos¡-dijo el ojiazul aliviado mientras tomaba aire por tanto correr.

-por que tan tarde e dobe-dijo sasuke con un tono de fastidio.

-pues por que yo había quedado que iba a recoger a hinata en su casa y cuando llegue dijo que no le habían dado permiso así que tuve que darle un largo discurso a su padre para que la dejara y por fin logre convencerlo pero ya era muy tarde así que tuvimos que venirnos corriendo-dijo naruto mientras entraba sin bajar a hinata de su espalda.

-a bueno, pero ¿donde esta neji?-pregunto tenten preocupada por que crello que vendría junto con hinata.

-nos dijo que les dijéramos que necesitaba enviarle por e-mail un documento a gai-sensei, y que llegaría mas tarde-dijo hinata sin bajarse de la espalda de naruto.

-si ya no creo que tarde-dijo el ojiazul.

-solo una pregunta más-dijo la ojijade.

-¿que?-dijo con curiosidad el rubio.

-¿Por qué hinata viene en tu espalda?-pregunto la pelirosa.

Hinata al percatarse de esto de un brinco bajo de la espalda de naruto y ambos se ruborizaron.

-¿Qué no vas a responder dobe?-dijo sasuke con su tono frio.

-a…etto…-decía hinata jugando con sus dedos y algo roja.

-hinata… se canso de correr y se desmayo, entonces la…la subí a mi espalda para que… no nos retrasáramos mas-dijo el rubio aun un poco rojo.

Alguien toco la puerta y, como era de esperarse, tenten corrió a abrir pensando que era neji, y, en efecto, era el.

-bueno, ahora si podemos empezar-dijo temari.

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo IV**

A temari se le ocurrió decir que jugaran a las escondidillas, aunque a ella le sonaba bobo solo era un plan suyo para esconderse con shikamaru y decirle lo que sentía por el, ya que la casa era muy grande y todas las chicas pensaron lo mismo que temari accedieron, y aunque ellos no querían los convencieron.

/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/

*diablos, donde, donde, donde* pensaba para si la castaña mientras buscaba un lugar donde esconderse, en eso, vio una puerta, no dudo y de inmediato entro y cerro con seguro.

Respiro aliviada, y reviso la habitación para ver donde se había escondido, al parecer era el cuarto de temari, estaba pintado de color rosa la parte de abajo y amarillo la de arriba, su cama estaba en una esquina con sabanas color rosa, tenia una mesa, un tocador y un ropero demasiado grande.

-perece que pensamos igual-se pudo oír a una esquina de la habitación.

-¡Neji!-dijo la castaña, al momento que este se le acercaba.

*vamos es el momento perfecto, díselo, díselo*se animaba en sus adentros tenten para decirle a neji lo que sentía por el, pero justo cuando iba a hablar…

-oye, tenten-dijo el portador del byakugan.

-¿que ocurre neji?-pregunto la castaña.

-bueno pues…como decírtelo…-decía neji intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿si?-le decía la chica de ojos color chocolate.

-bueno… esque…-dijo pausadamente el ojiblanco sin poder decir nada.

-vamos neji, sea lo que sea, dímelo, yo...-no pudo terminar por que el chico la beso, ella correspondió el beso, ambos disfrutaban ese momento mágico, estaban tan perdidos en ese beso que no se dieron cuenta de que temari había entrado, esta al darse cuenta de la escena salió sin hacer ruido, después de varios instantes se fueron soltando suavemente por la falta de aire, y se hizo un silencio.

-esto, tenten…tu, quisieras…ser…-tartamudeo el ojiblanco.

-shhhh, mi respuesta es si-dijo al instante que lo besaba.

-! oigan ¡ tenten, neji, salgan de donde quiera que estén-se oía el grito de cierto rubio.

-vamos, solo faltan ustedes-grito a lo lejos ino.

-ya sabemos donde están-dijo temari, lo que izo que salieran.

Bajaron juntos y al mismo tiempo (ya que el cuarto de temari estaba en el segundo piso) por lo que los demás sospecharon lo que había pasado, aunque ellos no querían que se supiera, todas las sospechas cayeron sobre ellos, ante esto tuvieron que anunciar la nueva noticia, todas las chicas felicitaron a tenten y los chicos veían a neji con una mirada que decía ''bien, lo lograste".

-oigan es cierto ¿Dónde están sakura-chan y sasuke-kun?-pregunto hinata.

-¿no habían dicho que éramos los únicos que faltaban?-dijo tenten algo molesta.

-esque no habíamos notado que faltaban ellos dos, jeje-menciono temari.

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo V**

*diablos, comienzo a aburrirme, creo que saldré de esta habitación, tal vez ya hasta se olvidaron de mi, no, no creo, pero igual voy a salir, esto es muy aburrido* pensaba la pelirosa mientras salía del cuarto, pero vio algo en la cama de la que acababa de levantarse.

-que rayos, ese papel no estaba ahí cuando me senté-se dacia mientras iba hacia el, al llegar lo desdoblo y comenzó a leerlo:

_**Sakura-chan**_

_**Por favor as lo que puedas**_

_**Para estar en la cocina **_

_**A las 12 pm**_

_**Tengo que decirte algo muy importante**_

_**Te espero.**_

-por dios, no lo creo quien pudo escribir esto, esta claro que fue alguien que vino a la fiesta pero… ¿quien?-se preguntaba la ojijade –bueno, creo que será mejor ir y averiguarlo.

-Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, ¿donde están?-gritaba el rubio.

-bueno será mejor que baje-decía la ojijade mientras salía y bajaba las escaleras.

-valla frentesota pero si aquí estas-se burlaba Ino.

-¿Sasuke no estaba contigo?- pregunto el castaño.

-¿Por qué estaría Sasuke con migo?-preguntaba Sakura viendo a Neji y Tenten que estaban abrasados, preguntándose a si misma*¿de que me perdí?*.

-no por nada, pero… ¿Dónde estará?- dijo Kiba.

-¿Dónde estará quien?-decía Sasuke mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-o, ahí estas teme- grito fuertemente el rubio el rubio lo cual espanto a Hinata.

-bueno ágamos otra cosa, esto es aburrido-expreso su opinión Temari mientras pensaba *jooo… y yo que planeaba decirle, y Tenten fue la que salió ganando con mi plan*

-eres muy problemática, tu fuiste la de la idea- decía Shikamaru.

-bueno, bueno, ¿entonces que hacemos?-pregunto el ojiazabache.

-pues podríamos ver una película-menciono Hinata tímidamente.

-gran idea hinata, Temari ¿cual tienes?-dijo el ojiazul e izo que Hinata se sonrojara.

-pues…-Temari fue interrumpida por Kiba

–una de terror.

-no lo se…no me gustan ese tipo de películas… Kiba-kun-dijo Hinata con pena por contradecir Kiba

–¿pero no habías dicho que veías de esas muy seguido?-pregunto el castaño sorprendido

-etto… si… pero…es por que…a Hanabi le gustan y me obliga a verlas con ella-se defendia Hinata.

-bueno entonces no creo que te molesta ver una mas-dijo Temari al momento que iba hacia un gran mueble donde parecía tener todas sus películas.

Cuando lo abrió, pregunto a los demás cual querían ver. Después de muchas discusiones entre ellos se decidieron por una, se sentaron en la sala y comenzó la película.

**Continuará…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo VI**

Sakura no paraba de ver el reloj esperando el momento en el que tenia que ver al autor de aquella misteriosa nota que encontró en la cama, pero aun había una pregunta que invadía su mente ¿Cómo había llegado la nota ahí? Acaso ¿alguien estaba con ella en el cuarto y no lo noto?, seria mejor esperarse a que llegara la hora.

A Ino se le ocurrió que como Kiba estaba a un lado de ella fingir miedo por la película tomarle la mano, y eso izo, esperó a que hubiera una escena de terror y agarro a Kiba fuertemente que no mostro ningún enfado por la reacción de ella y así se quedaron durante el resto de la película.

-bueno creo que comienza a hacerse tarde ¿se quedan a dormir?-propuso Temari.

-si-dijeron todos menos hinata.

-esto…mi padre…no creo que…me quiera dejar-menciono la ojiblanca un poco triste.

-pues por que no lo llamas y le preguntas-dijo Sakura.

-claro el teléfono asta por ahí-dijo la Sabaku no señalando una mesa a un lado del sillón mas chico.

-¿y si no me quiere dejar?-pregunto Hinata.

-le cuelgas y mañana le decimos algo a tu padre cuando te lleve a tu casa-dijo Naruto.

-me parece buena idea…-Ino no pudo terminar por que el azabache la interrumpió.

-es increíble, el dobe tuvo una buena idea-dijo Sasuke.

-oye teme…-se quejo el rubio que fue interrumpido por la pelirosa

-no vallan a empezar a pelear de nuevo por que no mejor dejamos que Hinata hable por teléfono.

-gracias Sakura-chan-dijo la peliazul al momento que descolgaba el teléfono y marcaba el numero, por un rato hablo con su papa, que al principio, por la forma en que hablaba hinata, no cedía pero que después de mucho pedirle acepto sabiendo que neji estaría con ella y pidiéndole a este que la vigilara.

-bueno parece que esta todo listo, vallamos a dormir-propuso Temari

-¿Qué no vamos a cenar?-pregunto Naruto.

-Naruto, te comiste tres bolsas de palomitas tu solo y ¿aun así tienes hambre?-pregunto Sakura al tiempo que le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Naruto.

-!auch¡ tengo hambre, y ahora me duele la cabeza-se quejo el rubio sobándose la cabeza.

-bueno da lo mismo como eres el único que tiene hambre y somos mayoría los que queremos dormir no comerás nada, o ¿alguien mas quiere comer algo?-dijo la Haruno con un tono de voz que intimidaría a cualquiera por lo que nadie dijo nada.

-por lo que veo nadie, te vas a la cama sin cenar-ordeno Sakura pero al instante exploto en una carcajada por sonar como su madre.

-no eres mi mama, iré a comer ramen en un puesto que vi de camino aquí -dijo Naruto al tiempo que daba media vuelta.

-Temari me harías el favor de decirme donde vamos a dormir-dijo Sakura intentando no explotar de la ira por culpa de Naruto, el que regreso para saber cual seria su cuarto.

-bueno, pues, como estoy un poco falta de habitaciones creo que dormiremos por parejas, espero que no les moleste-decía la rubia de cuatro coletas.

-claro que no Temari, pero quien dormirá con quien-pregunto Ino.

-pues no creo que sea problema por que en cada cuarto hay dos camas así que nadie tandra que dormir con otro-dijo Temari –vamos a ver los cuartos y me dicen donde quieren quedarse.

-claro-dijeron todos al unisono.

**Continuará…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo VII**

Llegaron a una habitación pintada de color verde era muy amplia y en efecto, tenia dos camas matrimoniales, de inmediato entraron al cuarto, Shikamaru y Kiba.

-¿puedo quedarme yo en este curto?-pregunto el castaño.

Solo se oyeron ronquidos por parte de Shikamaru, que al ver la cama se recostó y se quedo dormido.

*¿por que lo único que haces este vago es dormir?* se preguntaba Temari -bueno parece que aquí se quedan Kiba y el vago de Shikamaru- Kiba se levanto de la cama y siguió con ellos mientras Shikamaru no se despertó.

Llegaron a un cuarto pintado la parte de arriba color rosa pastel y la de abajo azul cielo con dos camas iguales que las del cuarto anterior, igual de amplia.

-yo me quedare aquí-dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Hinata.

Después llegaron a la habitación de Temari.

*como es que no me di cuenta que este cuarto tenia otra cama*pensó Tenten.

-este es mi cuarto, y aquí me quedare yo, ¿quien estará con migo?-pregunto Temari.

-yo-se ofreció Ino.

-esperen, entonces a mi me tocara quedarme con un chico-menciono Tenten.

-por que no con Neji en el cuarto de allá-dijo Ino haciendo que tanto Tenten como Neji se sonrojaran.

-bien, no me opongo-dijo Neji para no darle a Ino la satisfacción de hacerlos enojar y haciendo que Tenten se pusiera aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba.

-bueno, entonces en la única habitación que queda se tendrán que quedar Sasuke y Naruto-dijo Temari.

-¿QUE? ¿Con el teme?-se quejo el rubio.

-cállate, yo tampoco estoy tan conforme pero no tenemos elección dobe, somos los únicos que quedan y solo queda un cuarto- dijo el azabache.

-bueno por que no vamos a dormir-propuso la Yamanaka.

-pero si apenas son las 10:30 -se quejo de nuevo el ojiazul.

-Naruto-kun tiene…razón…es temprano para ir a dormir-dijo tímidamente Hinata.

-bueno yo me voy a dormir ya ¿ustedes no?-dijo sakura dirigiéndose a los demás.

-Si-dijeron todos excepto Hinata y Naruto.

-ahora que lo recuerdo, yo iba a ir a comer ramen ¿Hinata vienes?-dijo el rubio, lo que hizo que hinata se pusiera roja a mas no poder por el hecho de la invito a salir.

-etto…bueno…e…pues…si-contesto Hinata aun sin recuperar su tono de piel.

-bueno vamos Hinata- decía el ojiazul.

-a déjenlos y vamos a dormir- dijo el azabache yendo a su cuarto.

-bueno, que otra-se resigno la Haruno.

**Continuará…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo VIII**

Todos excepto Hinata y Naruto se fueron a sus habitaciones.

-bueno hinata, vamos-dijo el rubio mientras bajaba las escaleras

-si… Na-Na-Naruto-kun-dijo la peliazul pausadamente al tiempo que bajaba y se dirigía a la puerta siguiendo a Naruto.

/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/

-¿Por qué dijiste que Tenten y Neji se quedaran juntos?-pregunto la Sabaku no.

-no lo se, se me ocurrio y cedieron-dijo Ino yendo hacia su cama.

-bueno, que bien sino donde se hubieran quedado, pero la verdad es que yo no tengo sueño-menciono Temari.

-¿y por que no dijiste eso cuando pregunto Sakura?- pregunto algo confundida Ino.

-no viste en que forma lo dijo, atemoriza a cualquiera, aun estoy sorprendida de que Hinata tuviera el valor de contradecirla-dijo Temari.

-¿bueno entonces que hacemos?-pregunto Ino.

-dormir, que otra nos queda-dijo la rubia de 4 coletas.

-bueno-contesto Ino de mala gana acostándose.

/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/

Por su parte Sakura no podía dormir, quería saber quien era la persona que había escrito aquella nota, se movía de un lado a otro en su cama pensando, vio el reloj y eran las 11:00 apenas, no podía dormir ¿Qué se supone que haría en una hora? Si se dormía lo más probable seria que no se despertara para llegar a tiempo, entonces quiso ir a explorar la casa de Temari.

-esta casa si que es grande- pensaba para si misma mientras caminaba y observaba lo que había a su alrededor.

-por que no me lo saco de la cabeza-se cuestiono en vos alta la ojijade.

-¿a quien? o ¿que?-pregunto alguien que también paseaba por ahí.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo la pelirosa-¿Qué-que haces aquí?-

-no podía dormir, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-contesto el azabache con otra pregunta.

-yo…tampoco podía dormir y vine a ver la casa, como Hinata no esta- contesto Sakura.

Se hizo un silencio algo incomodo en el lugar, Sakura bajo la mirada con nostalgia y tristeza recordando que unos meses atrás ella le había dicho lo que sentía por el pero este la había rechazado tajantemente.

-FLASH BAK-

Era una linda tarde acababan de salir del colegio y por diferentes razones Sasuke y Sakura habían tenido que regresar juntos ellos dos solos, no se habían dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el camino.

-Sakura, es casi seguro que ya lo sabe, pero aun así díselo no sabes su reacción tal vez te diga que si- pensaba la pelirosa, intentando decirle a Sasuke sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Sasuke…-dijo

-¿Mh?-

-pues… la verdad… yo… tu… quiero decir, te eres muy…yo…-Sakura no hallaba las palabras correctas para decírselo asta que por fin dijo:

-yo… yo te quiero tanto-

El azabache lo único que izo fue comenzar a caminar, dejando atrás a la ojijade, que se dejo caer de rodillas en la acera y comenzó a llorar mientras Sasuke se alejaba lentamente

-FIN DEL FLASH BAK-

-pe… perdón Sakura- dijo Sasuke.

-no…no hay problema… Sasuke- dijo la pelirrosa apunto de explotar en llanto -ya no importa-

-no, si importa, no debí haber echo eso, fui muy insensible y, no quiero que me desprecies por eso- dijo el azabache algo sonrojado, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien

¿en verdad Sasuke Uchiha había dicho eso? Era casi imposible creerlo, generalmente su orgullo esta por encima de sus sentimientos, pero ella lo estaba escuchando, esto hizo que la exprecion triste de Sakura se cambiara por una de sorpresa.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué me dices esto?-pregunto la ojijade.

-estoy arrepentido de lo que dije- dijo Sasuke, que hizo que la pelirosa se sorprendiera aun mas.

-olvidalo, yo te entiendo-dijo la pelirrosa con la mirada baja.

-no puedo olvidarlo, por que… tú eres una parte muy importante en mi vida y quisiera que me dieras otra oportunidad-

Esto último izo que en el rostro de Sakura se dibujara una gran sonrisa.

-entonces…-dijo el azabache -¿Sakura quisieras… ser mi novia?-

-¡por supuesto!-fue la respuesta de la pelirosa.

Sasuke se acerco a ella lentamente hasta acorralarla contra una pared, fue acercando su rostro al de ella poco a poco hasta que quedaron tan cerca que uno podía sentir la respiración del otro, Sakura fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente hasta que pego completamente los parpados, Sasuke poso sus labios sobre los de ella. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, solo estaban ellos, haciendo de ese un momento mágico.

Se fueron separando lentamente, no querían que aquel momento terminara, no querían separarse uno del otro.

Como ya era tarde cada uno se fue a su habitación, fue cuando Sakura recordó la nota la expresión de su cara cambio y Sasuke noto esto.

-no te preocupes por la nota, ya no hace falta que vallas-

**Continuará…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo IX**

Ya había pasado un rato desde que Naruto y Hinata habían salido de la casa pero al parecer estaban perdidos porque caminaban de un lado a otro con cara de preocupados por una calle totalmente vacía.

-te dije que ya nos habíamos perdido Naruto-kun-dijo la peliazul.

-no… no creo, estoy seguro de que era por aquí-se defendió el ojiazul.

-pero… estoy asustada, ya es…muy noche y no sabemos donde estamos-dijo la ojiperla mirando a todos lados buscando un letrero o algo con lo que pudieran orientarse, o al menos saber donde estaban, pero todo eso fue en vano, pues no se lograba ver.

-Hinata, no te preocupes, yo me voy a encargar de que no te pase nada-dijo el rubio tomando de los hombros a la Hyuga, provocando que esta se sonrojara.

-etto… por que…no…mejor…seguimos buscando-dijo la ojiperla desviando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos.

-bueno, me parece bien-dijo Naruto, pero antes de darse vuelta no se dio cuenta de que su pie se atoro con una grieta en el piso y se callo encima de hinata, pero en lugar de levantarse se quedaron viendo fijamente.

Hinata cada vez se ponía mas roja, pero no hacia nada por levantar a Naruto, el solo la detallaba, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, esos ojos, esa piel, esos labios, tenia ganas de besarlos, intento contenerse, pero de un momento a otro no pudo mas y repentinamente, lo hizo, toco con los suyos los labios de la Hyuuga, que quedo completamente sorprendida, cada vez mas roja, Naruto hizo un suave movimiento con sus labios intensificando ese beso, Hinata, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, por un momento creyó que era una mala jugada de su imaginación, estar besando a Naruto, no podía estar soñando, el calor de el cuerpo encima de ella, y la respiración del chico chocando contra su rostro era la prueba de que era real, aquel momento, era real, ella siguió el beso moviendo los labios de la misma forma que lo estaba haciendo Naruto, hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire, no pudieron decir nada.

Al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban se levantaron rápidamente, volteando a lados distintos sin decir nada.

Hinata rompió el silencio.

-Na… Naruto-kun ¿por que…?-pregunto.

-Hinata la verdad es que nunca me había dado cuenta pero eres una gran chica, siempre me as apoyado, aun cuando todos dicen que lo que digo son idioteces, tú estas de acuerdo con migo-dijo Naruto.

-¿Por… por qué me dices eso… Naruto-kun?-pregunto ingenuamente la Hyuuga.

-Hinata… quiero… que entre tú y yo allá algo más que una amistad-dijo decidido el Uzumaki.

Hinata solo se ruborizo aun más, sin saber que contestar.

-esto nunca se lo había contado a nadie pero día a día me he ido enamorando de ti, Hinata… ¡Te amo! ¿Tu… quisieras… ser mi novia?-pregunto el rubio muy sonrojado.

Hinata no podía decir nada, sentía que estaba soñando, Naruto la veía parpadeando continuamente, esperando la respuesta de la peliazul.

-Si- después de mucho intentar, la boca de la chica pudo articular algo casi en susurro pero que el rubio pudo escuchar.

El ojiazul corrió a ella, la abrazo y la beso de nuevo.

-bueno creo que deberíamos encontrar la casa de Temari-chan-sugirió la ojiblanco.

-me parece una buena idea, hasta se me había olvidado que estábamos perdidos- dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca, tomo la mano de la chica y se echo a correr.

Después de correr de un lado a otro, preguntar a varias personas llegaron en una pieza a la casa de temari, pero se detuvieron en seco al llegar a la puerta

-oh oh- dijo el rubio – ¿como vamos a entrar?-

-es cierto, todos ya deben estar dormidos-dijo Hinata.

-pues, no podemos quedarnos afuera toda la noche, ¿o si?-dijo el ojiazul volteando a ver a la Hyuuga.

-es… es verdad, tendremos que tocar-dijo la peliazul tocando el timbre pero cuando acabo el rubio le robo un beso.

¡Ding ding!

El timbre se escucho por toda la casa despertando a algunos de los chicos que estaban durmiendo.

De muy mala gana, bostezando, y caminando casi dormida, Temari bajo a abrir.

Cuando abrió se sobresalto por completo cuando vio a Naruto y Hinata besándose enfrente de la puerta, estos al darse cuenta de que ya habían abierto se separaron y voltearon a ver a la rubia que los miraba sorprendida.

-Etto… e… -dijo Hinata buscando algo en su defensa.

-¡Gomen!- fue lo único que se les ocurrio decir a el Uzumaki y a la Hyuuga.

-por que no mejor entran y nos vamos a dormir- propuso Temari.

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada así que no dijeron nada y se fueron a dormir, cada quien a su habitación.

**Continuará…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo X**

Durante toda la noche ninguno de los chicos que dormían en aquella casa despegaron un ojo hasta el día siguiente, se despertaron todos cerca de las 9 de la mañana.

/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/

-aaaaaaaaa que bien dormí, ¿he? ¿a que hora habrá llegado Hinata? Dios sabe que hizo anoche, e, oye Hinata despierta- decía la pelirosa mientras zarandeaba a la su amiga para que despertara.

-Na… Naruto-kun-susurro entre sueños la peliazul.

-valla valla Hinata, hasta sueñas con Naruto.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Quien?-se despertó exaltada la ojiperla.

-que hasta sueñas con Naruto, pero olvida eso ¿a que hora llegaste anoche?-pregunto la ojijade con intriga, quería saber que había hecho Hinata.

-a pues, como… a las dos de la madrugada-contesto la peliazul sentándose sobre su cama y sobándose los ojos.

-¡¿Que?¡ !¿a las dos?¡ ¿pues tan lejos estaba el lugar ese?- pregunto la ojijade.

-pues… la verdad… es que no fuimos, como ninguno de los dos conoce mucho por estos alrededores… e… nos terminamos perdiendo-dijo la ojiperla.

-o con que fue por eso-dijo la pelirosa.

-si pero lo malo fue que no tomamos en cuenta el como íbamos a entrar a la casa y tuvimos que tocar el timbre y despertar a Temari para que…-no pudo acabar de hablar por que la pelirosa la interrumpió.

-Hinata ¿que más hiciste aparte de eso? Uno no se puede perder por aquí y tardarse tanto… o fue que… ¿se lo dijiste a Naruto?-

-NO… yo no, etto…-dijo Hinata sonrojándose y desviado la mirada.

-eso lo dice todo, haber platícame ¿Qué hiziste?-

-Etto… luego te cuento… hay que arreglarnos y bajar de seguro ya deben estar despiertos – cambio el tema la peliazul parándose de la cama de un salto y metiéndose al baño para lavarse la cara.

-hai hai-se resigno la ojijade siguiendo a Hinata.

/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/

-oye dobe despierta, ¡DOBE! ¡DESPIERTA¡… jo… este no va a despertar-dijo el pelinegro con resignación –Ya se- dijo al tiempo que se dirigía al baño para después salir con una jícara llena de agua.

-!DOBE¡ !DESPIERTA¡- le grito al rubio al tiempo que le aventaba el agua en la cabeza, este al sentir el agua helada se despertó sacudiendo su cabeza como un perro y mojando al azabache.

-¿QUE? Oye Sasuke-teme ¿por que me mojas?-

-vamos yo soy el que se debería quejar dobe me salpicaste todo- se defendió el azabache.

-a mejor cállate, y bajemos-

-creo que seria un poco más divertida una pelea-

-a bueno entonces…- se defendió el rubio.

-ya ya cálmate, solo era una broma, arréglate y vamos a bajar-

/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/

-aaaaaaaa-bostezo la castaña abriendo los ojos lentamente -¿que? ¿Neji? ¿Qué haces aquí?-se sorprendió al ver que el ojiperla se encontraba sentado a un lado de ella.

-solo… te observaba mientras dormías- contesto el Hyuuga con una sonrisa de medio lado haciendo que Tenten se ruborizara.

Esta se levanto de su cama y le dio un beso que fue muy bien correspondido por el ojiperla, se separaron lentamente por la falta de aire, y bajaron con los demás.

/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/*****/

Bajaron todos a la sala, las chicas se fueron a preparar el desayuno y los chicos se quedaron hablando…

**Continuará…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo XI**

-¿Dónde esta Kiba?- pregunto el rubio mientras tomaba el control remoto.

-pero que problemático, su perro hizo sus necesidades en la alfombra y se quedo lavándolo de una vez antes de que la loca problemática se enoje y todos salgamos lastimados- contesto Shikamaru arrebatándole el control a Naruto provocando que se enojara, pero antes de que pudiera encender el televisor una silueta femenina se paro frente a el.

-¿a quien acabas de llamar loca problemática?-pregunto con ira Temari que llego en el momento justo para oír la ultima parte de la respuesta de Shikamaru –y no me vayas a decir que a Hinata o a Sakura por que te va peor-

-esto… no no fue a ellas, fue a… bueno… a… - Shikamaru no sabia que decir y con cada palabra que pronunciaba enojaba mas a la rubia, pero por alguna razón le gustaba hacer eso –no era para ti, te lo aseguro- dijo en su defensa el pelinegro.

-entonces para…-Temari no termino.

-¿Temari-chan donde hay…? Por favor Temari-chan no le agás nada, no se lo que te haya echo pero…-Hinata intento calmarla pero también fue interrumpida.

¿Qué pasa por que tardan tan…? Temari vamos déjalo, si lo matas solo te vas a buscar problemas con la policía, deja vivo al pobre infeliz-

-gracias Ino fuiste de gran ayuda –dijo con sarcasmo el pelinegro.

-si sigues vivo es por que Temari tuvo un ataque, sabrá Kami-sama que le dijiste-respondió la rubia.

-por si ya lo olvidaste estoy a punto de morir-volvió a utilizar sarcasmo Shikamuru.

-hay que dramático no creo que mueras tal vez solo quedes en coma- dijo divertida Ino.

-si ja ja ja vamos que…-el pelinegro no termino de hablar por que Temari lo levanto por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta hasta que quedo a su altura y, repentinamente, lo beso.

Todos se sorprendieron por la reacción de la Sabaku no pero cuando vieron que Shikamaru la tomo de la cintura y le correspondió el beso no quisieron hacer mal trió y se fueron a la cocina sin hacer ruido.

-¿pero que hacen todos aquí? no cabemos tantos- dijo Sakura.

-Shhh… no nos corras que no podemos estar en la sala-dijo Naruto buscando por donde podía espiar al Nara y a la Sabaku no

-Naruto no estés de pervertido, no veas lo que están haciendo haya afuera-advirtió Ino quitando a Naruto de encima de la puerta.

-haber, ¿que esta pasando? ¿Por qué no podemos salir a la sala? ¿Dónde están Temari y Shikamaru? Y… no me digan que pasa lo que creo que pasa-pregunto Tenten.

-depende, si crees que Temari esta matándolo por que la insulto…-Intento decir Naruto que no pudo acabar su frase.

-estas equivocada, y si crees que pasa algo que Temari a querido por mucho tiempo, puede que tengas razón- dijo Ino.

- ¡¿enserio? – preguntaron Tenten y Sakura al unisonó.

-si, si pero… ¿no se supone que no debíamos decir nada?-menciono Hinata.

-ops… pero… ella no sabe nada de lo que dijimos aquí… ¿Qué demonios estará pasando haya afuera?- dijo Sakura intentando lo mismo que intentaba Naruto hace un momento.

-si, yo no puedo pero Sakura-chan si –se quejo el rubio.

-cállate Naruto, mejor que nadie espié y después les preguntamos a ese par- dijo Sakura alejándose de la puerta seguida por Naruto, y ambos se fueron con sus respectivas parejas, Naruto abrazo a Hinata y Sakura se paro a un lado de Sasuke que paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica.

La mayoría se desconcertó al ver esto, y los otros no tuvieron mas remedio que contarles lo que había pasado la noche anterior, aunque claro los únicos que hablaron fueron Sakura y Naruto ya que Hinata estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo articular ni una sola palabra, y Sasuke por su parte solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza y debes en cuando decir un simple y conciso ''hmp''.

-¿QUE? ¿Por qué estas saliendo con un tipo como este Hinata-sama? No estoy de acuerdo con eso-se quejo Neji.

-Neji por favor no le reclames nada, eres el menos indicado para hacer eso, ella no se opuso cuando nosotros comenzamos a ser novios- Tenten intento calmar a el ojiperla.

-es diferente, Hiashi-sama no la dejaría, además se supone que yo debo protegerla-contesto Neji.

-Ne…Neji-onisan, ya consideramos a mi padre, pensamos pedirle permiso y si no cede vamos a tener que insistirle hasta que acepte nuestra relación por que… por que yo… yo amo a Naruto-kun por sobre todo, y para mi padre lo mejor será aceptarlo por que no pienso separarme de el-dijo decida la ojiperla.

-yo también amo a Hinata-chan y nada me va a separar de ella, ni su padre ni nadie- se defendió el rubio que no había hablado por un buen rato.

-Neji si lo plantean de ese modo no podrás oponerte- Tenten intento que el ojiperla cambiara de opinión.

-por lo que veo no voy a poder hacer nada pero…-dijo el Hyuga dirigiendo su vista a Naruto –si mi prima sufre por tu culpa te juro que te va a ir mal-

-te planteare algo ¿tu harías sufrir a Tenten? No creo verdad, entonces crees que yo podría hacer sufrir a la persona que mas amo en el mundo- se defendió el Uzumaki.

-te entiendo, pero no te vallas a pasar con ella- finalizo el Hyuga.

-por lo que acabamos de oír no desperdiciaron la noche verdad Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme –dijo el rubio.

-por cierto ¿Dónde esta kiba?-pregunto –Ino, dado que se acababa de dar cuenta que el castaño no estaba.

-a, si, Shikamaru nos dijo que en la noche su perro había… entienden, en la alfombra de su habitación y bueno se quedo lavando- dijo Naruto - lo dijo con estas palabras ''es muy problemático, su perro hizo sus necesidades en la alfombra y se quedo lavándolo de una vez antes de que la loca problemática se enoje y todos salgamos lastimados'' Naruto intento imitar el tono de voz de Shikamaru provocando risas por parte de los demás –y por eso Temari se enojo-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando Kiba baje y se encuentre a ese par de tortolos en la sala?- pregunto Naruto.

-a pero que… -dijo Tenten.

-¿que ocurre Tenten?-pregunto Neji.

-¿A dónde fueron ese par? Ya no están en la sala- contesto Tenten abriendo la puerta.

-tienes razón, ¿habrán salido?-pregunto Hinata.

-m… -menciono Ino –alto, Tenten ¿como te diste cuenta que no estaban?-

-esto… eh… creo que…-

-ya, solo se asomo un momento y vio lo que ocurría- defendió Neji a su novia.

-exacto, eso fue-respondió Tenten.

- O.K.-dijo Ino saliendo de la cocina seguida por los demás -vean el lado bueno ahora no hay que preocuparnos de cuando Kiba baje-

-¿por que no se van a preocupar?-pregunto Kiba mientras bajaba junto con Akamaru.

-que problemático, de nuevo a explicar-dijo Naruto.

-sonaste como Shikamaru- menciono entre risas Tenten.

-jo… pero es que si es muy problemático- contesto Naruto.

-no…no te preocupes por eso Na…Naruto-kun yo…yo le explicare-dijo Hinata.

**Continuará…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo XII**

Así Hinata le explico a Kiba todo de lo que habían charlado en la cocina, hasta el tema de que Naruto y ella se acababan de hacer novios y que Sakura y Sasuke también. Kiba los felicito.

P.O.V. Kiba

¿Por qué? Hace mucho que no me ocurría esto ¿por que cuando escuche la noticia sentí como un golpe al pecho?, es cierto que hace un tiempo me gustaba Hinata pero ella no sentía nada por mi, lo sabia aunque nunca me lo dijo directamente, así que la olvide, bueno intente, creí que ya la había sacado de mi vida, de mis pensamientos, si es así, ¿Por qué me dolió oír la noticia?, pensé que la había sacado de mis pensamientos, creí… que nunca me iba a volver a enamorar.

Soy débil, no pude sacar a Hinata de mi mente y no solo eso, sino que cuando creí ya no quererla como antes comencé a sentir algo por Ino, se que parece imposible por que ni siquiera la conozco bien pero, sus ojos… su sonrisa… ella… es…

Si Ino a ocupado mi corazón ahora por que Hinata sigue invadiendo mis pensamientos, o… es que… ¿Ino solo fue una distracción para olvidarme de Hinata? Si así fuera nunca me lo perdonaría a mi mismo, Ino no merece algo así pero, ¿Por qué Hinata sigue ahí?, mis sentimientos y mis ideas están confusas.

Quiero a Ino pero no puedo olvidar a Hinata, mi corazón esta viviendo una guerra ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? No puedo estar con Ino si lo que siento por ella no es algo puro, no quiero que sufra, no soportaría que ella sufra, debo sacar a Hinata de mis pensamientos a como de lugar ya toda oportunidad con ella se ha ido al inodoro, quiero, no, debo olvidarla pero… ¿como?

No me perdonaría si usara a Ino para olvidar a Hinata, no quiero que piense mal de mi.

Joder, ¿Qué debo hacer?

!HINATA DEBE SALIR DE MI MENTE A COMO DE LUGAR¡

Fin P.O.V. Kiba

-¿Kiba, estas bien?-pregunto la Yamanaka.

-a, si estoy bien-respondió el castaño.

-¿seguro? Parecía como si lucharas contra ti mismo- dijo Ino.

-si estoy bien ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Kiba.

-¿Cómo? ¿Hacer de que o por que?- pregunto el rubio.

-pues en lo que llegan esos dos- contesto el castaño.

-m…-todos se pusieron a pensar.

-a ya se, hay que ir al patio…-dijo Sakura pero fue interrumpida.

-¿la casa de Temari tiene patio?- pregunto el Uzumaki.

-si si tiene- respondió la pelirosa –y tiene una piscina-

-por que no avisaron desde ayer para venir preparado- respondió el rubio zarandeando a Sakura.

-óyeme idiota tú quien eres para ponerte a zarandearme-dijo Enojada la ojijade mientras paraba de golpe al Uzumaki y le propinaba un buen puñetazo.

-Sa-Sakura-chan- tartamudeo en el ojiazul desde el piso.

-ya no exageres, si apenas y te toque-se defendió la pelirosa.

-Sakura creo que te pasaste, no creo que allá sido para tanto- dijo Tenten escondiéndose detrás de Neji.

-no exageren ¿salimos o que?- pregunto para cambiar de tema. Estaba consiente de que golpeo demasiado duro al rubio pero no quería mostrarse inflexible.

-bueno salgamos ya y olvidemos el asunto- propuso Ino.

-uff- pensó la ojijade.

Naruto se levanto del suelo y salió corriendo seguido por su novia cuando de pronto se paro en seco, lo cual Hinata no noto y choco contra este pero antes de que callera al suelo el ojiazul la sostuvo de la cintura haciendo que se sonrojara. Pero volvieron a la realidad.

-esto… como llegamos al patio-les grito el rubio a los demás.

-por Kami, solo un idiota como tu no se da cuenta de que esta enfrente de el- respondió burlón el Inuzuka.

-esto… Kiba- dijo Ino.

-¿mh?-

-el patio esta por allá- contesto señalando en dirección contraria a la que iban Naruto y Hinata– esa… es la calle-

-ha idiota-señalo el Uzumaki.

-aja, quien era el que no sabia desde el principio- se defendió el Inuzuka.

-vamos dejen de pelear y salgamos- propuso la pelirosa.

**Continuará…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo XIII**

Cuando Temari y Shikamaru estaban en la sala…

P.O.V Temari

El estaba besándome, si, seguíamos besándonos, hasta por desgracia me falto el aire y no pude soportarlo mas, me separe de el lentamente para no ser muy brusca.

-¿se puede saber por que hiciste eso?-me pregunto mientras se acomodaba la ropa, exagero, ni que hubiera sido gran cosa.

-oye por algo me seguiste el beso ¿o no?- le dije, y era la verdad por algo lo había hecho.

-por que… tu me aprisionaste el cuello con tus brazos-

-y tu, con tus manos mi cintura-

-que problemática, lo que pasa es que no me quedo otra-

-aja… claro- respondí con sarcasmo y me di media vuelta para que no viera que me sonroje ante su comentario. Se que no fue la gran cosa pero no se que tenga el que con cualquier comentario insignificante llega a ponerme de ese modo.

-oh, ahora te enojas conmigo, si que eres problemática-

-no… contigo no- respondí de modo que sonara sarcástico la verdad no estaba enojada con el.

-ya no causes mas problemas, pero… ¿por que me besaste repentinamente?- pregunto parándose enfrente de mi.

-piensa genio- dije evadiendo su mirada, estaba sonriendo, lo note y no quería toparme con esa sonrisa que extrañamente me vuelve loca desde hace ya algún tiempo.

-te diré lo que pienso pero aquí no por que…-dijo señalando discretamente la puerta de la cocina donde alcance a ver a Tenten y a Neji espiándonos, me lo podía esperar de Tenten pero de Neji.

-O.K. ¿en donde?- pregunte.

-hay alguna cafetería por aquí cerca-

-pues parece que acaban de inaugurar una como a tres calles de aquí-

-aceptaría ir conmigo señorita problemática- dijo el haciendo una reverencia y extendiéndome su mano, raro en el.

Creo que no debo juntarme tanto con Hinata sentí como el color rosa invadía mis mejillas, así que dije -acepto, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, aveses das miedo- me di media vuelta antes de que pudiera notarlo, camine hacia la puerta y Salí lo mas rápido que pude, para ver si el aire eliminaba mi sonrojo lo cual fue acertado, nunca me había pasado algo parecido pero parece ser que el vago numero uno de la ciudad lo a logrado.

-ahora soy yo el que asusta ¿no?- me pregunto mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

-que intentas decir-le dije para aparentar ser la de siempre, pero yo se bien que el logra cambiarme completamente.

-no, nada- agrego asustado estoy segura de que pensaba *a eso me refería*

-claro-dije y le sonreí

Comenzamos a caminar y no decíamos nada hasta que recordé lo que me dijo dentro de la casa y rompí el silencio -¿ahora me darás tu opinión sobre lo que acaba de pasar?- pregunte mientras mi mente y mi corazón luchaban, pensaba que tal vez podría estar solo jugando con migo, con mi corazón y al final me destrozaría el alma pero algo, en alguna otra parte de mi, me decía que no podría haber llegado tan lejos solo por jugar, no sabia que creer. Ya había tardado en responder y empecé a pensar que mi mente tenia razón que solo era un juego para el pero dijo algo… palabras que hicieron que en mi rostro se dibujara una gran sonrisa, tal vez exagere un poco pero me abalase sobre el dándole otro beso que me correspondió casi al instante.

El dijo ''es algo problemático pero no creo poder ocultarlo mas…

Temari… estoy completa y perdidamente enamorado de ti''

Ese, sin duda alguna fue el mejor momento de mi vida, no se que demonios me hizo ese gran vago pero me volvió loca mi corazón es de el y de nadie mas, espero que ese beso le haya trasmitido esas palabras.

Lo amo y no quiero que se aleje de mí.

Fin P.O.V. Temari

**Continuará…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo XIV**

Los chicos ya se encontraban en el patio y buscaban algo que hacer pero al parecer el aire se había llevado consigo sus ideas pero cierto rubio no podía quedarse quieto en un solo lugar y caminaba de un lado agarrándose la barbilla.

-jo… ¿que podemos hacer?- pensó en voz alta y mirando a cielo pero aun sin dejar de caminar y sin darse cuenta de un paso largo y callo en la piscina.

-¡Naruto-kun!-exclamo la ojiperla.

-¿Cómo no se te ocurrió antes Naruto? Pudiste hacer eso desde hace rato y hacernos reír y no estaríamos aquí de aburridos-le dijo entre risas la pelirosa.

-que idiota- dijo el Inuzuka mientras el rubio salía del agua muy, muy enojado.

-oye no te burles si hubieras sido tu no te habría causado tanta gracia- exclamo al borde de una explosión.

-no creo que yo hiciera un ridículo como ese- dijo aun riéndose del castaño.

-¿a no?- pregunto el rubio retándolo.

-no- dio por finalizada la charla.

-quieres ver como si- exclamo mientras se acerco a el y lo aventó a la piscina.

-de esta no te salvas- dijo al momento que le lanzaba agua.

-Oigan parecen unos niños, cuando piensan dejar de…- dijo Tenten mientras se paraba de la silla de donde estaba sentada pero fue interrumpida al sentir que un montón de agua la dejo empapada.

Tenten respiraba pesadamente, intentando contener el enojo por lo que le había hecho el Inuzuka pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

-tu… estas muerto, seguro, te mato-comenzó a decir Neji con una mirada asesina dirigida al Inuzuka.

-No… pero…-se intentaba excusar el castaño – ¡yo no hice nada! ¡Todo fue culpa de Naruto! - dijo señalando acusadoramente al rubio desde dentro del agua.

-N…Neji-onisan el no tuvo la culpa y… Na…Naruto-kun tampoco- dijo la ojiperla.

-Hinata-sama perdón pero el… acaba de…- no podía seguir por que intentaba contener su enojo, que ya era mucho.

-p…pero Neji-onisan-

-Hinata, tranquila, el no piensa hacerles nada a ninguno de los dos- comento Tenten sacudiéndose el agua de la ropa -¿verdad Neji?- dijo mirando al Hyuga con mirada de verdugo.

-pero acaso no viste lo que el te acaba de…-

-dije, ¿verdad Neji?-

-a…a… s…si-

-ves Hinata, no te preocupes-

-Kiba por que no sales del agua hagamos algo interesante- se quejo la Yamanaka.

-Ino puerca no me vallas a decir que eso no fue interesante además de… muy divertido- contradijo la ojijade secándose las lagrimas de tano reírse.

-oye… oye… tranquila frentona no fue tan gracioso, es para que te rías un momento pero no tanto-

-jajajaja-

-frentona… ¡FRENTONA!- grito la Yamanaka haciendo que todos se volvieran a verla.

-Sakura no fue para tanto- exclamo Tenten.

-eres muy simple una persona normal no se ríe tanto por algo tan insignificante- reclamo la ojiazul.

-¿acabas de decirme simple?- pregunto la Haruno en un repentino cambio de humor.

-Sakura-chan, que gran cambio de humor, a eso le llamo ser rápida- dijo el ojiazul haciendo que Sakura se voltear a verlo con mirada de asesina –Sasuke-teme ten cuidado por que en uno de sus cambios de humor puedes salir lastimado, y mucho- continuo mientras se reía, en un momento se volvió a ver a la Haruno y noto como lo miraba.

-E…era una broma- se defendió el ojiazul para después salir corriendo como niñita asustada.

-kuso, no creo que esos dos cambien algún día- suspiro el Inuzuka mientras salía del agua y se sacudía al estilo perro.

**Continuará…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo XV**

-Sa…Sakura-chan no… yo no fui- decía el rubio corriendo alrededor de la piscina perseguido por Sakura.

-¿Quién dice que no fuiste tu pedazo de imbécil?-

-¡yo!-

-Entonces un espíritu se metió en tu cuerpo y me humillo enfrente de todos-

-si, posiblemente eso paso-

-¡deja de correr sabes que te voy a alcanzar idiota!-

-no, no lo are, mejor tu deja de correr-

-¡Naruto!-

****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****

-ya comienza a hartarme llevan media hora así- comentaba Tenten con Neji.

-si pero mejor no hay que meternos- respondió dándole un trago a un vaso de refresco que tenia en la mano.

-Y si le decimos Ino que los detenga-

-no creo que sea suficiente-

-Pero… tienes razón no será suficiente- comento Tenten –bueno, dejemos que se diviertan-

-pues Naruto no se ve muy divertido- aseguro Neji.

-¡Ash dejemos ese tema!-

-Me parece bien- dijo Neji mientras se acercaba al rostro de Tenten.

-Neji, no creo que sea buena idea, estamos enfrente de todos y puedo asegurar que nos miran-

-si, nos miran, ¿por que no mejor entramos?-

-eso me agrada mas- pero antes que pudieran siquiera separarse paso detrás de ellos Naruto hecho una fuga.

-¡Sakura-chan! Por favor detente es una tortura, ya no puedo correr mas-

-Debiste pensar eso antes de…- comenzó a decir la ojijade per se detuvo de un momento a otro –etto ¿Por qué te persigo?- pregunto un tanto avergonzada.

-¡vez! Ni siquiera te acuerdas pero me quieres golpear-

-¿golpearte? ¿yo? No claro que no Naruto-kun- dijo la Haruno poniendo cara de ángel.

-si, tu-

-Claro que no, ¿me creerías capas de hacer algo como eso?, ¿ustedes me creerían capas de hacer algo como eso?- dijo esto ultimo volteándose para ver a los demás.

-NOOOO para nada frentona- comento sarcásticamente Ino.

- Ino puerca algún día me las vas pagar-

-Déjense de niñerías y vamos a entrar- comento ya harto Sasuke.

-Claro Sasuke-kun-dijo la pelirosa corriendo a donde su chico.

-Parece que correr tanto valió la pena- dijo el ojiazul dando un respiro.

-¿Naruto cuando piensas dejar de hacer eso?- pregunto Kiba que venia hacia el.

-¿Hacer que?-

-Sasuke tiene razón a llamarte dobe ¿Cómo de que ''que''? imbécil pues hacer enojar a Sakura-

-yo no la hago enojar, ella se enoja sola-

-aja-

-solo fue una broma-

-olvidémoslo y vallamos adentro- comento Ino ya harta de paleas.

-bueno ya que- dijo el rubio.

-¡Naruto!-

-bueno bueno. Me callo-

Así, los cuatro chicos (Naruto, Hinata, Ino y Kiba) se dirigieron a la casa.

**Continuará…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo XVI**

Mientras tanto, en una cafetería con un vago y una problemática…

P.O.V. Temari

Cielos, que silencio tan incomodo, pero no se me ocurre ningún tema de conversación lógico, por dios, desgraciado cerebro enciéndete, por que cuando más te necesito, decides no funcionar…

-Señorita, ¿qué va a ordenar?- me pregunta la mesera sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-ammm… un helado de chocolate por favor- dije, si que me gusta el helado de chocolate, o ¿era el de fresa? Cielos mi mente esta de los mas confundida.

-¿no tu favorito era el de fresa?- me pregunta mi querido vago una vez que la mesera se ha ido.

-mmm… no, siempre me ha gustado el de chocolate-

-creí conócete pero parece ser que no- dijo, diablos, claro que me conoce, no dejare de maldecir a mi cerebro por no querer funcionar, vamos te necesito más que nunca porque elegiste el día de hoy para apagarte, te lo suplico si quieres mañana no te enciendas en todo el día pero hoy sálvame.

A, ya se, solo actuare naturalmente y me dejare llevar por el momento, ojala pueda.

-no la verdad es que si es mi favorito el de fresa pero no se me ocurrió- dije.

-a cielos pensar en un sabor de helado es algo problemático, por eso yo no ordene nada- dijo, volviendo a mis pensamientos… ¿qué? ¿No ordeno nada? Eso sí que es ser flojo.

-¿no ordenaste nada? ¿Por qué no? ¿Solo porque es problemático? eso si que no- dije-oiga, señorita, aquí-

-tú siempre igual de problemática-

-tú siempre igual de vago, tráigame un helado de fresa-

-pero a mí me gusta el de chocolate-

-lo sé-

-¿lo sabes entonces por qué?…- me cuestiono una vez que la mesera se fue.

-así quedamos bien, a mi me gusta el de fresa y a ti el de chocolate cada uno pidió al revés- dije.

Fin P.O.V. Temari.

-aquí esta su pedido-les dijo la mesera dejándoles 2 copas llenas de helado en la mesa, uno de fresa y uno de chocolate.

Unas ves que Temari estaba dispuesta a tomar su helado el moreno la detuvo.

-espera-

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo soltando la cuchara.

-Déjame a mí- dijo para después tomar la cuchara del helado de la chica y darle en la boca, cosa que la sonrojo violentamente.

-¿qué?- pregunto despreocupadamente el pelinegro.

-n…no… me esperaba que hicieras eso-

-¡Kuso! Ya es tarde-

-¡Oye cómo puedes decir algo como ese después de lo que acabas de hacer-

-¡pero ya es tarde!-

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Tan tarde? No te creo siempre exageras todo-

-las 4:30-

-¡dios mío! Es muy tarde vámonos ya-dijo, mas bien, grito la rubia parándose de su silla.

-quien exagera las cosas-

- paga la cuenta y vámonos- reclamo la Sabaku no.

-hai, hai- dijo Shikamaru parándose de la silla con mucha flojera.

-que flojo- exclamo Temari por lo bajo para que Shikamaru no la oyera, para después jalarlo del brazo –vámonos ya, no es momento para que estés de vago-

El Nara pago y se retiraron corriendo pensando que los demás ya se habían aburrido de esperarlos pero cuando llegaron la casa lo único que encontraron fue…

**Continuará…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo XVII**

El Nara pago y se retiraron corriendo pensando que los demás ya se habían aburrido de esperarlos pero cuando llegaron la casa lo único que encontraron fue a Neji y Tenten en la sala charlando como dos enamorados, perdidos el uno en la mirada del otro, hablando de cualquier cosa, sin importarles lo que decían, simplemente para poder mirarse, para que cada uno se pudiera perder en la profunda mirada del otro.

Esto desconcertó a la pareja que acababa de entrar a la casa y a los otros seis chicos que entraban del patio, al parecer ni Neji ni Tenten se habían percatado de la presencia de las otras ocho personas que estaban en la sala ya que hablaban de cosas incoherentes y sin sentido alguno, cosa muy extraña en Neji.

Sakura e Ino comenzaron a susurrarse cosas al oído y a reírse, sin que los demás se dieran una remota idea de por qué lo hacían.

-¡REACCIONEN!- gritaron unísonamente Ino y Sakura cayendo, de un salto en medio de Neji y Tenten, haciendo que ambos se cayeran del sillón por el susto que les causo.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Tenten mientras Neji la ayudaba a pararse y se sobaba la pierna sobre la que había caído.

-Considéralo ¡un grito!- comento Sakura, gritando esto último, asustando a Tenten y de paso, también a Neji, para después soltar una carcajada seguida por Ino.

-Pero no fue gracioso- se defendió Neji.

-¡Oigan ya volvieron!- interrumpió Naruto yendo hacia donde se encontraban Temari y Shikamaru, aun mirando en esa dirección, la misma a la que miraban desde que llegaron, seguían ahí, sin mover un dedo, como hipnotizados.

-¿Por qué no me dicen nada?- preguntaba el rubio, peor que confundido.

-¿Pa…Papa? ¿Qué…Que haces aquí? Creí que llegarías en 2 semanas- decía Temari sin quitar la vista de donde estaba.

-Los negocios que se supone iba a hacer se cancelaron, así que me regrese- dijo su padre de Temari recargado en el marco de la puerta, tomando una taza de café con un semblante aun más serio y calmado que el de Sasuke o de Neji –ellos…-

-Mi cumpleaños fue ayer, los invite a que se quedaran a dormir, les pedí permiso a ti y a mamá… pero no te preocupes… ya nos íbamos- respondió Temari dándose media vuelta.

-No me refería a que hacen aquí- dijo el padre de Temari, haciendo que esta se volteara a mirarlo –me refería a quienes son, nunca me los habías presentado, por que no… aprovechando que están aquí me los presentas- propuso con una sonrisa de medio lado casi imperceptible.

-¡Claro!- dijo Temari sentándose junto a Tenten que, cabe mencionar, aun no se separaba de Neji.

-Ella es Tenten, Tenten Ama- dijo señalando a Tenten.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Sabaku no- respondió esta.

-¿Continuamos? Si, el es Neji-

-Hyuuga Neji mucho gusto-

-Hyuuga…- interrumpió el padre de Temari –¿Hyashi-san es tu padre?-

-No señor, es mi tío, el es padre de mi prima, Hinata, es ella- dijo señalando a la ojiperla.

-M…Mucho gusto- dijo esta.

-Ya, ya, ya, suficiente parloteo, ¿Continuamos? Me respondo, Si, aver… ella, la chica pelirosa de ahí– dijo señalando a Sakura –es Sakura…-

-Haruno Sakura, gusto en conocerle-

-¿Quién me falta? A si- dijo la rubia mirando a Shikamaru, pero antes de comenzar a hablar se giro hacia Ino –ella es Ino-

-Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka- dijo la otra rubia –un placer conocerlo-

-el chico de ahí- dijo Temari señalando acusadoramente a Sasuke –el palido, el que parece que no tiene sentimientos, ese es un Uchiha-

-Uchiha Sasuke gusto en conocerlo- dijo Sasuke, con su semblante serio y frio, más que nada para intentar olvidar lo que Temari acababa de decirle.

-¿Puedo seguir Sasuke?- dijo Temari –Si, que bueno, el rubiecito de ahí- dijo señalando a Naruto – es Naruto- antes de que Naruto pudiera responder o agregar algo, Temari siguió hablando –el de los pelos parados con maquillaje…-

-oye- se escucho un reclamo por parte de Kiba.

-no es momento de que reclames, el es Kiba-

-Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka- dijo.

-y el cachorrito blanco que está a un lado de él es… es… es… ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Akamaru-

-o si, el perrito, es Akamaru-

-¿ya son todos?- pregunto el padre de Temari viendo a Shikamaru.

-no papa aun no son todos- dijo mientras iba a abrazar a Shikamaru –el es Nara, Shikamaru Nara, mi…mi…novio-

-¡¿QUE? ¡¿TU NOVIO? ¡¿DESDE CUANDO?- preguntaron todos, absolutamente todos (a excepción de Shikamaru) al mismo tiempo, incluidos Sasuke, Neji y el padre de Temari.

-esto… desde… hoy-

-¡¿HOY?- volvieron a preguntar todos al mismo tiempo

-¡Sí! ¡Desde hoy! Ya dejen de interrogarla- dijo Shikamaru defendiendo a su, ahora, novia, extraño en el.

-Temari, ¿Cómo paso?- pregunto Ino esperando que ella también contara su historia.

-No creo que…- comenzó a decir Temari pero no pudo terminar ya que alguien, mejor dicho, algo la interrumpió.

-¿Bueno?- dijo Hinata pegada a la bocina de su celular -¿P…Papa? Si… seguimos en casa de Temari-chan, claro… si… vamos para allá… adiós-

-¿Que ocurre Hinata-sama?- pregunto Neji.

-Mi padre quiere vernos, dice que es algo importante, no me quiso decir porque, pero nos quiere en casa en media hora- dijo Hinata haciendo que Temari pensara para ella misma "Gracias papa de Hinata me salvaste de una explicación"

-Bueno vámonos de una vez, sino no llegaremos a la casa- respondió Neji –lo siento pero tenemos que retirarnos, un gusto haberle conocido Sr Sabaku no-

-El gusto fue mío Neji- dijo el padre de Temari –hasta pronto Hinata-

-Hasta pronto Sr. Sabaku no- respondió la Hyuuga saliendo de la casa seguida por Neji.

-Bueno, creo que yo también me voy- dijo Sakura caminando hacia la puerta –¿Te vienes conmigo Sasuke?- pregunto con tono de voz inocente y, principalmente, convincente-

-Hmp… si- concisa respuesta por parte de Sasuke.

-hasta pronto Temari, Hasta pronto Sr Sabakuno- dijo Sakura mientras salía para alcanzar a Sasuke, por que el muy inexpresivo ya estaba afuera.

-Creo que nosotros también nos vamos- dijeron todos los demás con excepción de Shikamaru y el padre de Temari.

-A no, aun no, esperen… ¡demonios!, Hinata se lo llevo- dijo Tenten buscando en las bolsas de su chamarra.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Temari.

-Que te compramos un regalo por tu cumpleaños pero parece ser que se lo llevo Hinata- respondió Tenten.

-No se preocupen, no tenían que comprarme nada-

-Pues que pana que lo digas hasta ahora por que nosotros también te compramos algo- intervino Kiba yendo hacia donde estaba Temari -Akamaru, dáselo- ordeno Kiba mientras Akamaru dejaba a sus pies una pequeña cajita con un moño –pero, anda ábrelo-

-No tenían que hacerlo… pero si insisten- comento Temai inclinándose para tomar la caja.

-la idea fue de Shikamaru- mintió Kiba, ya que la idea había sido de Neji, que sabía que por cortesía cuando te invitan a un cumpleaños se le debe llevar regalo al cumpleañero, pero él no estaba ahí para reclamar–él lo eligió- Temari solo miro a Kiba con cara de que no se iba a creer esa mentira, pero para no hacer más grande todo decidió no decir nada.

Dentro de la caja había un collar de plata, con un dije en forma de letra "T" Temari se quedo atónita cuando lo vio pero inmediatamente recordó lo que Kiba había dicho de que Shikamaru lo había elegido…

-¿Shikamaru tú fuiste?-

-¿Yo? A… sí yo…supuse que te gustaría, bueno, como sea, algo problemático para alguien problemática-

-Serás…-

-Tranquila Temari, creo que todos nos tenemos que ir ya – dijo Tenten –¿Nos podemos ver mañana?-

-Claro, a la 1:00 en… el centro comercial ¿te parece?- pregunto Temari.

-Querrás decir… "nos" parece, vamos todas les avisamos a Hinata y a Sakura- intervino Ino ya que la habían excluido de la conversación.

-Perdónenme pero mañana Temari saldrá conmigo- interrumpió Shikamaru la conversación de las chicas –Temari ¿Recuerdas que quedamos ir al cine mañana?-

-Esto… si… ahora me acuerdo… lo siento será otro día ¿Sí?-

-Claro, me voy, los veo el lunes en la escuela, hasta pronto Sr. Sabaku no- dijo Tenten para después salir de la casa.

-Me voy yo también, aquí no me dejan hablar, haber si puede alcanzar al teme- dijo Naruto corriendo a la puerta –Hasta pronto papá de Temari-

-Ese Baka… yo también me tengo que ir- comento el Joven Inuzuka mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero se detuvo- Ino ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa queda de paso por la mía?- dijo sin siquiera voltearse a mirar a los demás en la sala, Ino se ruborizo ante el ofrecimiento del "amante de los animales".

-C…Claro, hasta pronto Temari, hasta pronto Shikamaru, hasta pronto señor Sabaku no, que pasen linda tarde- se despidió Ino mientras corría a la puerta, hacia donde estaban Kiba y Akamaru.

**Continuará…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo XIII**

— Lo siento arregle con Hiashi-san que saldremos del país en la noche para un viaje de negocios, si me permiten, iré a preparar mis cosas, Temari… regresare en 10 días — dijo el señor para después voltearse a ver a Shikamaru con mirada asesina, que, claro, intimido mas de lo que debía al pobre Nara — No te atrevas a hacerle algo, porque te puede costar muy caro — la amenaza provoco que Shikamaru se estremeciera por el miedo, si tenía que temerle a algo, ese era al padre de Temari, ya que, por las conversaciones que había oído "accidentalmente" de Temari, con las demás chicas, cuando se hacia el dormido para poder espiarla, era muy estricto, de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando podía ser divertido, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era el padre más exigente y estricto que podía existir, claro… en comparación con el suyo.

— Papá no asustes al pobre chico, mira nada mas con qué cara lo dejaste, parece que se le va a salir el alma por el susto — lo defendió Temari aunque en parte le daba las gracias a su padre, con esa amenaza, Shikamaru la pensaría para decirle algo que le llegara a romper el corazón, o la hiriera emocionalmente.

— Gaara llega mañana — comento el padre de Temari para advertirle a Shikamaru que no se atreviera a hacer o decir algo ya que, fuera lo que fuera, se enteraría de ello.

— ¿De verdad? Creí que estaba en Inglaterra, estudiando — comento Temari efusiva y, sobre todo, alegremente por volver a ver a su hermano menor después de un semestre completo son poder hacerlo.

— Si, parece ser que le darán mantenimiento a la escuela, y les dieron una clase de vacaciones, solo será por una semana, vendrá con una de sus amigas que también visitara a su familia —

-¡Genial! Gaara viene con una "amiga"- comento Temari haciendo las comillas con sus dedos al decir la palabra amiga.

— Tal vez no sea solo su amiga, algo de eso me menciono por teléfono pero estaba arreglando unos papeles y no le entendí muy bien, parece ser que es su actual novia, halare de eso con el en cuanto llegue —

— Papá, déjalo… solo se enfadara contigo, ya lo conoces él es muy independiente, le digas lo que le digas no va a cambiar de opinión, si esta enamorado de ella no va a servir de nada —

— Hmp… da igual, llega mañana — comento el padre de Temari.

— Así que ahora le quitara su "Hmp" a Sasuke — Pensó el pelinegro.

— A primera hora — Recalco el señor Sabaku no, mientras lo decía miro a Shikamaru con cara de padre sobre protector.

— ¿No tenias que ir a arreglar tus cosas? — dijo Temari, mas específicamente para correrlo y que dejara en paz a Shikamaru.

— Tienes razón hija, si van a salir, váyanse de una vez— se la devolvió su padre.

— ¡No nos corras!... pero si, ya nos vamos — dijo Temari para después darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre y salir corriendo de la casa, jalando a Shikamaru del brazo.

— Tu padre si que es problemático — comento Shikamaru ya una vez que estaban fuera de la casa de Temari.

— ¡Ash! A ti todo te parece problemático — le reclamo la rubia mientras comenzaban a caminar a ninguna parte, solo a caminar.

— Pero si fue problemático estar con el —

— Nunca creí decir esto pero tienes razón, al menos le diste una buena impresión —

— ¿Buena impresión? ¡Por favor! ¿Qué no lo viste? Me detesto desde el primer momento y encima me tomo por pervertido —

— ¿Y no lo eres? —

— ¡Temari! —

—Era una broma, pero nos fue mejor de lo que esperaba, debiste haber visto lo que paso cuando Kankuro llevo a su primera novia a la casa, a ellos si les fue mal-

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les dijo? —

—Ammm… primero, cuando le dijo que tenia novia le armo un escándalo y le dijo que no podía, que estaba muy chico, y se infarto, claro, Kankuro exagero en hacer lo que hizo, solo tenía trece —

— ¿Trece? Pues… ni tanto yo… — comenzo a decir Shikamaru, pero la rubia le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza antes de que pudiera continuar.

—No me interesa saber sobre tus antiguas novias—

—Bueno ¿Qué paso después?—

— A si, Kankuro ya la había invitado a cenar y mi madre corrió a la cocina a ver que preparaba… por su lado mi papá eh… se atraganto con un vaso de agua — dijo esto con algo de vergüenza, ya que, ¿Quién se atraganta con agua? — Ya le pesaba mucho que Kankuro tuviera novia, y después que la invitara a cenar eso era algo grave, bueno para el, mi mamá estaba mas que contenta por que su hijo mayor tenia a su primera novia —

—Wow que diferencia de opiniones—

—Si… ¿Qué se le ha de hacer?, pero esa no es la peor parte de la historia, mi papá se tuvo que resignar a que viniera ya que eso habían acordado y Kankuro no se sabia su numero, lo que quería decir que no podía llamarla para cancelar, bueno, cuando llego la pobre chica, mi madre la atraganto con comida y mi padre la lleno de preguntas, como: ¿De que familia vienes? ¿En que trabajan tus padres? Y cosas por el estilo, cosas que solo le interesaba saber a él, la pobre chica, se revolvió con tantas preguntas y después de todo lo que la habían obligado a comer estuvo a punto de vomitar, hasta que… se desmayo-

— ¡¿Se desmayo? —

—Si, yo me desmayaría en una situación así, démosle crédito, duro 25 minutos cuerda, luego perdimos la esperanza—

— ¿Qué paso después? —

—Me mandaron a llevarla a mi cuarto para que descansara, debería de estar cansada, despertó después de hora y media en mi cuarto con Kankuro a un lado de ella y yo en la computadora, muy despreocupada, según Kankuro-

— ¿Por qué estabas en la computadora? —

— ¡Ellos eran los que estaban en mi habitación! — Suspiro —En fin, Kankuro le explico lo que había pasado y la acompaño hasta la puerta para que se fuera.

—Debió ser un día muy problemático para ambos ¿Qué ocurrió después?-

—Nada… le dio una cachetada a Kankuro y termino con el, Kankuro nunca volvió a llevar a sus novias a la casa, fue una buena acción considerando lo que hacían mis padres—

—Tienes razón, nos fue bien—

—Si eso creo—

Temari y Shikamaru siguieron hablando, quien mas hablaba era Temari, llegaron a un pequeño parque en el centro de la ciudad y decidieron hacer lo que mas le gustaba a Shikamaru: recostarse bajo un árbol a mirar las nubes, era lo único que no le resultaba problemático, Shikamaru se recostó y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y Temari acostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelinegro, y así se quedaron, hasta que terminaron, ambos, por quedarse profundamente dormidos.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O °O°O°O°O°

Ahora nos dirigimos a donde se encontraban una chica rubia con el cabello atado en una coleta alta, ojos color celeste, y una inigualable sonrisa y con un chico castaño, de cabello alborotado y ojos color negro parecidos a los de un gato, con dos extrañas marcas rojas en sus mejillas, exactamente, Ino Yamanaka y Kiba Inuzuka, claro, y como olvidarlo, Akamaru…

— ¿Dónde me dijiste que vivías?— pregunto por quinta vez Kiba para ver si de casualidad salía un tema de conversación, ya que el silencio que había reinado la mayor parte del tiempo entre ambos le parecía muy incomodo, y no solo a él, sino que también a Ino.

—Hacia halla— respondió la chica señalando al frente —Son cerca de 4 calles—

Kiba se puso a pensar, si quería lograr algo con Ino, primero debía sacar de sus pensamientos a Hinata, pero la caprichosa se negaba a salir, Kiba se sentía mas que confundido "Ino o Hinata, Ino o Hinata" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza el chico castaño… pero no lograba llegar a una conclusión. El incomodo silencio ya lo tenía harto, quería hablar con Ino, decirle lo que en realidad sentía por ella, pero estaba mas decidido a primero aclarar bien sus sentimientos.

Ino, por su parte, llevaba un buen tiempo enamorada del amante de los perros, le parecía que era tierno, amable, dulce, educado, respetuoso, el chico perfecto para ella, pero e muy "Idiota", según palabras de Ino, a pesar de que, sospechaba que el también la quería, no le había dicho una sola palabra al respecto, ella no tenia idea de lo confundido que el chico estaba en su interior, de la riña que en ese preciso instante Vivian su mente y su corazón.

— ¡Oye! — Se dijeron ambos exactamente al mismo tiempo. Esto ocasiono que los dos se detuvieran.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — De nuevo al mismo tiempo…

—Primero tú— dijo Kiba, mas que nada, para retrasar lo que el planeaba decir.

—Valla, tu si aplicas la regla de "Las damas primero"— Respondió Ino sarcásticamente, ella tampoco estaba muy conforme con ser la primera en hablar.

—Vamos… ¿Qué ocurre Ino?—

—Este… bueno… no se como explicarte… pero… yo… quiero decir tú… em…—

— ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? —

—Si tú fueras el que estuviera a punto de decirlo…—

—Ino…—

— ¡Déjame terminar! —

—No… no es por ser egoísta, pero ya me canse de callar lo que ciento… estoy aquí, justo enfrente de ti y ya no puedo contener las ganas de decírtelo. Escúchame bien, por que no lo repetiré… no podría repetirlo, no tengo el valor… ni de mirarte a los ojos…—

—No te entiendo… todo esto… ¿A que nos lleva? ¿Qué…?—

— ¡Ino! — La chica paro de hablar y con la mirada siguió los labios del chico a cada pronunciación de las siguientes palabras — ¡Te amo! — Dijo por fin. Ella escucho perfectamente claras cada una de las silabas… y las repetía en su mente intentando procesarlas para dar una respuesta.

—Yo también— Dijo entre susurros apenas audibles…

Kiba casi salta de la felicidad, claro, sin dejar atrás a Akamaru que compartía sus alegrías. Tomo a Ino de los hombros, se acerco a ella bruscamente; Ino amaba esa manera tan suya de emocionarse tanto. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la miro a los ojos, sonrió una vez mas al divisar la hermosa sonrisa de la chica tan cerca de su rostro; bajo una de sus manos a su cintura y unió sus labios en un salvaje, placentero, pero dulce beso…

"Me he decidido… Ino" Pensaba para sus adentros el castaño… sin consumir aun aquel beso con el que le demostraba a la chica todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos.

**Fin**


End file.
